


【仏英】庸俗遗留

by Spencer201507



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 08:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19787269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spencer201507/pseuds/Spencer201507
Summary: 无始无终地吞噬月空。





	【仏英】庸俗遗留

庸俗遗留

在薄荷一样清凉的夜色，我确实听见你用古板优雅的曲调唱我们二人的挽歌。声线昂扬而凄婉，和着了无同情的月光一同打在古老而穿行了无数时空的教堂。威斯敏斯特，圣索菲亚，塞维利亚，圣彼得，最终又定格在佛罗伦萨，乃至另一处度过了无数贫乏时光的城市和庸常传说。  
我们的故事也是庸常的——在曾经的故去我们都曾独自在单独浇灌的月色下回忆我们曾经分享过的短暂过去。一同横切过的日子统共算来不过七年，此后便是漫长的单独循环。我能祈求找到你吗？你不过我是我求死的唯一希望和苟活的唯一理由...

我此刻安静等待着弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦作为一个人类的死亡。所有的戏曲都已准备就绪，而我写下这些记录不过是留一点念想，即便午时三刻过后我就将在面见朝阳之前死去，然后以另一重崭新姿态去寻找你，寻找亚瑟·柯克兰，某一个不知又会投胎降生在哪处无辜城市的人类。我们照常沿着车轮内轴徒劳奔跑，路过的土地除了泥土，什么也不会带走和留下。  
唯有你的血对我来说是诱人的。唯有你的人生对我来说是超现实的。唯有了不停息的彼此谋杀和认同是我们所共享的。上一个亚瑟·柯克兰的尸骨已在眼前化为浓浓的齑粉然后陷落泥土。我们生来有望升入天堂，到底不配享有天空。  
这本不公平。自从四百年前那七年告别结束后，我也曾与你分隔两地，反复思索我们除了打破无道理的时代禁忌之外究竟犯下了何等不可饶恕的罪。然而付出本无得，命运多玩笑。我也寻不出第二个理由。说实在的，我们原本是为了洗脱异类的罪名而甘愿接受惩罚，结局途中却以沦为真正的怪物为最终期待。  
每当我死去和你再生的时候，我们都会再一次忘记我们存在的理由和死亡的方向，然后又一次收拾行囊无可救药地踏上无理由缠绵的旅途，到最后以一方的生命为结束，结局无一次例外，线索无一次展开，从未脱出额外一生的循环。谈不上享乐或是享受。直到死前才会又一次被载核过久的记忆所碾压，无生机的大脑被迫想起一切，然后在短暂的时间里又忘记所有，回到无根无源的命运中去了。  
然而一切的开始是为什么呢？

可能到底是落了个孽障在心中。每一次再世为人弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦都会再度选择成为捕获吸血鬼的猎人，或者因为一张莫名传单，有时也在教堂门前被某位老道拦住，乃至于出生家庭里热衷传扬的无名传说，于是千方百计被踏上这条道路。晋升往往是快速的，由于某些现在想来只怕十分厌恶的天性与才能。凡常的银质子弹不足以打出最理想的击伤效果，每一次实战后我总能针对特殊性的战局作出格外的改造，安东尼奥也曾问过我哪里来的这些知识与思考想法，“还真是叫人厌恶呢，”我扯动嘴角，“如果我不擅长这些就好了。”  
纯自天生。说出去太过荒谬便也不再解释。一同行动的再加上一个基尔伯特，国籍各异性格怪胎的组合，竟能长久存在还打出一片名声。然而相处既还不算太过别扭，又何必太过执着追究？此刻我们又相处于餐台酒席之下，我们难得来这么正式的进餐，“Cheers！”三人酒杯一撞，会和三角又一瞬分开，基尔伯特举酒一饮而尽，玻璃杯撞击在桌面上，“为我们上一桩任务的圆满顺利。”  
“勉强还算过活，”安东尼奥难得哷直了舌头，“要我说那些过去就好。我们也从来没出过意外，倒是收拾完现场之后开始，这些天有个没来由的梦总是拜访。”  
“关于一个金发少年？”基尔伯特打了个嗝。  
“正是！”西班牙人惊讶地坐直了身子，“你个德国佬怎么会知道？”  
我大抵能猜到...那个梦纠缠我超过二十七年...  
“我凭什么不知道？”基尔伯特故作高深地摊平了叙述，“我来把这个梦再详尽地描述一次。一个清晨，很没意思！有一个金发男人叫弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦，有个金发少年姑且称他为小公主，”他并不看我逐渐变化的神色，“波诺弗瓦就像个故事里的凄惨主角，他的使命是要去找小公主，于是环城内外尽皆找遍，乃至城外终于邂逅阿登森林，里头青苔疯长横竖险境，波诺弗瓦在森林打转第七日早晨终于被一座小木屋拜访，他看起来被勾魂夺魄颇为凄惨，门还未敲梦已终止，不过在他敲门之前本大爷已经知道了屋里发生了什么——”  
“屋里有三个人，都是死囚，原因都是爱上了不该爱上的人，”安东尼奥接下话音，语调竟然爽朗，“这三个人，一个叫安东尼奥，一个叫基尔伯特，还有一个是小公主，名氏家族一概不清，我猜是波诺弗瓦不该爱上的人。”  
“正是如此！”基尔伯特笑得肆意，“年代久远讲不出来由了，至少也是两三百年前的时代，应该还掺入一些灵异元素？比如我们正在干的危险事情。”  
“如何？我说，这可真是个好故事吧？”安东尼奥放下方才把玩的酒盏银器，血猎制服未褪已攀附过来，笑容在近身瞬间一扫而空，“我说，我和基尔伯特这样合不来，都有了这么强烈的通感，这个梦，我不相信你就没有做过？”  
我仍端着酒杯，目光并不转向，难得地无话可说。

我要怎么说呢？  
散场之后在个人单间仍然被日常困扰。在床铺翻卷身体时梦境又像潮水缓慢浮到头顶以上，压抑全部呼吸。你要我如何回答？如何接话？我那时又如何懂得这是隐喻、真相、还是无根据的随机事项呢？我过去人生的二十九年是如此平淡无奇，又如何能具备寻石探波的能事，算出梦境这等无根基的预示呢？  
让我想想。这个故事发生的时间过于久又是过于隐秘，称得上是我平凡生活唯一的奇异事件，它追溯着隐秘的通感而来，直深入无防备的脑髓神经。那个梦我做了超过二十七年，我甚至怀疑从来到这个世界的第一天就从来没有放过我，连三十二岁命定的死亡都被算得清清楚楚，一般无二于那份末日预示录。  
我们要如何面对提前预知的末日呢？  
其余的结局我全知道，一清二楚，除去强行破碎和不完全透露的部分，画面像信号失常的天线切割掉全部念想，少年先一步打开了门，在树木掩映的白日，碧草青苔像蛇一样同他眸色呼应成毒液色彩，“你好，弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦。”他朝我笑，笑容惊心动魄，如释重负，在回神之前熔成一滩水瘫倒在我全部身躯，身上像火烧一样地滚烫，吞吃全部困惑和阴暗期待，他放手伸张，释放噩梦和作为开端的恶魔，吸附在我髓骨打上一重命运烙印。他笑得万分解脱，大抵是还不知道后来命运——  
等到我醒来，木屋空荡，血迹失踪，身体传来排异信号，我爬跪到不远处深浅水洼，里头映出的影子已变化，眼睛染成深紫，脸上添了两道细长的疤，抚上有脏恶的血在汩汩流动，用手一扒竟开出小口，里面流出纯黑液体，顺着下颌流淌不带来痛感，我忽然意识到发生了什么，站起身来摸索背后脊线，略微突起宛若骨翼未张开。  
这便是全部真相，我变成了我应该追杀的猎物。在梦境中。

超现实主义。此等剧情不知是出自什么三流剧作家的手笔，但偏偏在我身上真实发生。我过去向来以为只是某种神秘幻觉，然而从这一次起，我千真万确这一切曾确实发生。为什么相同的梦会在安东尼奥和基尔伯特眼中浮起，并且是在上一次任务完成之后？  
上一次任务是分头线索，三线并进，我所负责清扫的那座阁楼颜色清亮样式老旧，却偏生有意埋伏似的设下了最重火力，潜伏数量比预想多出两倍不止，冲撞间我原要招来另两个支援同伴，信号破断无法通讯。看来是有意为之，猎人弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦，生涯延续太久必要撞上一次大运才善罢甘休。上膛时间里计算了剩余弹药，能做到的只剩负隅顽抗。  
徒劳斗争。  
击杀幻想。  
火种在皮肤上燃烧。我朝律动着的群狼露出一个笑容，那方容貌诡谲而表情阴恻，背后骨翼伸张同重复噩梦相关，我举起枪声，向墙壁展开火力帷幕，  
“砰！”

血液染红所有无法突破的围墙。

如果我可以选择死亡，我为什么不在这里选择结束呢？  
不可以。  
我的生命原本也没有格外的理由...  
你还没有被我杀死。  
我和你有什么关系吗...  
等我们交换过血液后你就会知道了。  
现在看来我就要死在这里了...  
我不会允许这样的事情发生的。

前方血液污泥灌注全部木质墙壁，喷吐成古老壁画颜色，诡谲，恐怖，尸体堆积下若干人影破开气旋冲出——掐住我业已射穿的枪柄，“你就要死了。”那只吸血鬼朝我神秘微笑，“你知道吗？年轻的猎人。我们向来的习惯是以眼还眼，以牙还牙，以骨肉还骨肉，以血液还血液。”他侧开头让我直面墙壁上爆裂血液，“你看，你看，你让我们这么多的同伴没有了血，你要准备如何偿还我们剩下的人呢？”  
“你们不过是恶鬼罢了。”我被掐着气管勉强发音。  
“你说的不错，我们确实只是恶鬼罢了。”吸血鬼笑容轻佻，“然而这不妨碍我审判你。不了解真相的局外人，你记住了，这个世界上没有什么是无根无由的，任何苦难都必须有一个人先行犯罪才会产生，只不过他不明白这个规则会是如此残忍，这个惩罚会是如此漫长。让我们来玩一个伥鬼游戏吧。”他忽然轻笑出声，延长的指甲逐渐刺入我制服遮掩的颈后皮肤，“虽然你其实并非我的伥鬼，不过拿这种传说给你留点念想也算不错...”  
“他是我的伥鬼。”门户处忽然传来一个声音，“你不要碰他。”  
那个声音带点清冷，然而...  
脖颈的钳制松开了，  
重大残骸掉落在地，粉碎爆裂，空气变得咸猩而潮湿。我喘息着滑落地面，尽力伸缩调整呼吸。我抬眼看向门框破碎处，那个救了我一命的人嵌在门框中，神色淡漠不见惊奇，然而我熟悉他...  
像熟悉我的生命一样熟悉他。  
“你好，弗朗西斯。”他说。  
这幅眼神这幅神采我从生到死见了无数遍，在每一个夜晚的睡梦中我记着这张印象深刻的脸，金发梢，祖母绿，白皮肤，黑领结，踢踏着方口小皮鞋穿行在每一条阴暗廊道。除去姓氏其余一切我明白得就像自己的血肉构成。我看到了他眼中难掩的激动，在我眼中无从隐藏。  
“你好，弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦。”他朝我笑，“我是亚瑟·柯克兰。如你所见，一个吸血鬼。认识你十分荣幸。”  
“可能早就认识了多少年。”我勉强支撑身体，“亚瑟·柯克兰。认识你十分荣幸。”

“我是一个无聊的伥鬼。”他面朝我喋喋不休，眼睛射穿了我背后的月亮，“我寻求解脱。”  
“每一个吸血鬼都寻求解脱。”我说，“你并不格外奇怪。”  
“你也并不格外奇怪，”他的眼神却看定了我，“弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦。我们早都认识了。你应当早就见到我，在梦中，那是我‘死亡’的地方，我们都知道，都熟悉，”他笑得格外分明，“那里有我们从出生开始就一直在追寻的东西。”  
我不语。只等着他再说些什么。  
“我知道你在想什么，猎人。”他看了我一眼，并不作多余眼神交流，只又喝了一口酒，“月下，古往今来东升西落都是发生侠情故事的合适时空，同时也适合发生一切场景细小的无畏悲情，中国人讲，‘温酒斩华雄’。”他朝我笑，“让我猜猜，你是否胆敢温酒斩我？”  
那个吸血鬼侧头看我，唇角挑动着毫无欲望的勾引笑容，细白脖颈暴露在一片清冷月光中，“来，”他说，“让我猜测，你是否胆敢杀了我。”  
我仍旧不语。  
“我谅你不敢，”他自言自语着收回视线，坐正了身体，“猎人，我们来做一个交易吧。你无法将我杀死，我也不愿意被你追杀。然而我并非寻常吸血鬼。我是一个有宿主的伥鬼。关于自己的命运一无所知。三四十年了，这次我还年轻，在这时候就发现了你，算我好运。弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦，我不知道你是否也在追求什么东西，”他安静转过扶椅看向我，“但我们不妨合作。我们一同行动。吸血鬼和猎人，我帮助你继续完成工作，并在必要时间救你一命。  
“我要的只是你平安度过三十二岁生日，我们来尝试某个可能，我有我的困顿，你有你的困惑，我不知道这是第几次了，但让我们来试试，我们能否一同解脱。”

他的许诺叫我成为一个背德的猎人。  
如何能叫背德？互为间谍，彼此允诺，空头支票，背叛彼此之外的其余世界。吸血鬼，自然是要吸取血液为生，猎人，自然要以恶鬼的头颅进爵。此后我们持续合作，线路掩埋真相，同己方阵营无声决裂——然而或许也从未融入人群之中。  
我为他提供猎人档案，安保配置，选择合适佳品，以便他在每一次吸食后不留下任何足迹；他在我每一次任务中贴身保护，在恰当时刻混入群龙盛宴击杀恶鬼，为我留下最佳战绩。他出现的时机总是恰到好处，又不为人知。这本是理所应当，柯克兰是这样的孩子，二十三岁青年样貌，强力而性顺，端丽且不善撩拨，轻盈窃取每一处厚重信任，在出手杀生时化成另一金发妖魔，像水妖兴风作浪，像风魔出没墙壁缝隙，伸出细而锐的指甲刺破柔软心脏瓣膜，不论人的或是鬼的，一概只作他的敌人，同他的自私目的背离。  
“那你又如何呢？”他在我嘲讽道德缺失时出声嘲笑，“弗朗西斯，你还不知道吗？我们早就是一根火柱上绑着的罪人了。我们是稻草人，是女巫，是背井离乡的吹笛者，我们杀人也救人，我们无所谓道德也无所谓阵营。让我们再想想，弗朗西斯，我们是什么样的怪物，”他垂眼伶仃地笑着，尖锐牙齿露出半侧，“我们早就受够了梦魇的折磨，也不知道何时能走向解脱。你该熟悉那种恐惧，无法安宁的恐惧，”他伸出手，月光下手指异化得细长妖异，在月空这种孤独的溶质中扭曲变形，指甲尖戳碰着我干涸嘴唇，“那种灵魂深处涌出的饥渴是无法缓解的。你该知道。我的出生一定是有理由的，你的出生一定是有原罪的。是什么样的原罪呢？我们曾经犯下怎样的罪过呢？竟要被绑在耻辱柱上一同燃烧受刑。”  
“不过没关系，”他朝我露齿一笑，唇淡齿白，“等到了时候，我们或许能一同走出漩涡。”

我缄口不言。  
猎人和恶鬼的饥渴联盟。结为第三阵营的背向叛逃。安东尼奥同基尔伯特自然还是我的搭档，只是晋升速度远追不上我，“弗朗西斯，你最近是发现了什么好东西？”安东尼奥一如既往地逢亲攀贵，“为什么不拿来和兄弟们分享？全叫你一人全勤记录愈发好看，功劳堆得叫人嫉妒，你就好意思让哥两个继续被那群恶鬼折磨？”  
“无可奉告。”我没好气地捅了他一胳膊肘，“安东尼奥，你脑子里能不能装一点正道东西？我狩猎活动没有一次不是和你们一道，你觉得我能从哪里搞鬼？”  
“是，是，”基尔伯特敲着桌子，“弗朗西斯最近指不定是搞上了好姑娘，勾引行为成为日常，日渐在别的地方也开了不该开的窍，鬼迷心窍，步步高升，什么事情都不愿意和兄弟几个说了。他现在脑子里想的只有女人和地位，搭档不过是酒肉余欢，不要也好。”他瞥了我一眼，“我说的是不是，波诺弗瓦？”  
“你猜的不错。”我只继续喝酒，“女人，地位，你说，世界上还有更好的东西吗？”  
“还有梦魇。”基尔伯特却说，“我只看到弗朗西斯每晚仍旧做梦。这个男人每天只有做梦是一定会进行的。这次我也做了一个同样的梦。那个青年，二十三岁，勾魂夺魄，动魄惊心，”他朝我露出一个神秘的笑，“名字叫亚瑟·柯克兰。”

我们的罪恶照常堆砌。  
从每一个日夜接续处。战场收拾已经成为处变不惊的日常。柯克兰游走各路派别的吸血狂徒，身形完美，舌头玲珑，说服他们全军覆没又不知不觉。他作为恶灵神出鬼没，帮助猎人，或是啃噬将死人类，伶伶仃仃吮尽全部血液后掉落进我摇摇欲坠的怀中，尖锐的耳朵在触摸我皮肤的一瞬间变得红润。是了，只在红月未褪的夜晚，他朝我露出笑容，天真痴妄，随后张开獠牙，却并不注入我脖颈静脉，只是探入微张的口，撩开唇舌，深深陷落。  
“我爱你，”他的突兀地讲，“我爱你。”他闭目舔舐我口腔内每一处干燥轮廓，他在我怀中柔软得像一滩水，某一时刻竟然显得纯真，“我爱你，”他捉拿住我双手，“我爱你。”他另一处痉挛手掌游离在颈间纽扣上，我睁开眼睛，月空下他伏在背后的骨骼升腾爬出，笼罩出巨大空洞的翼，将浓成水的夜切割成若干碎片纷纷掉落泥石地上，碾碎了周遭被抽干生命的残骸，使得四百年前的细弱柳草再一次昂扬已死生机，于这一禁忌场合迎风共舞。——他深深伏下，骨翼遮蔽我们，如巨大甲虫抽干全部血肉，也将其余世界全部隔开在外，他用手指触摸着我的嘴唇，而我骤然抓住他的脖颈，爆发力道，像终于要掐死这个恶魔，他眼神倏忽间睁大随后放空，张扬的骨翼在一瞬间收旋进扭曲脊梁，我扭转了他，扳倒了他，降服了他，我掐着他的脖子将他按倒，他朝我露出了然笑容，嘴里轻盈地吐字，“操，我。”  
奉陪到底。我扭转了攻势，抛却他之前全部挑逗，像一层血肉薄膜离开虚弱骨头，我剥开他，扯开表链，撕开纽扣，衬衫不再能遮衣蔽体，里面皮肤莹白如玉，泛着病态的潮红，亚瑟·柯克兰于这一刻睁开双眼，朝我展露魅惑微笑，这一刻他唇红齿白，金发在月华下洗净所有高光，他笑得放肆张扬，“操我！”他大声地笑着，响彻月空，“弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦！”  
于是我抱紧了他，困缚了他，局限了他，他间间断断地吐露着地牢的真相，“弗朗西斯，我很怕。”他声线颤抖，“我从醒来的第一天起就很怕，”他嘴唇像失血过多的病人血液全洒在唇角，“我不像一般的吸血鬼，我每天的早晨都做梦，三四十年都一样，我毫无办法——”他在乖觉中抽搐，我伸手摸索进冰冷吞吐的穴口，“那是一个噩梦，我每天都体验着，粉身碎骨的感觉，我的骨头都被碾碎了，那真是可怕的酷刑，好疼啊，好冷啊，”他闭目收紧了身体，“每一个人都用冷漠的眼神看着我，看着我赤身裸体，看着我受尽折磨，”我伸手在他微闭眼球上抚摸，“用刀细致地剜，用烙铁生硬地烫，用带刺的刑具击打，用口衔阻止进食，整整八十多天，”他的喉咙像火烧，恶鬼的泪水顺着白皙脸颊滑落，“弗朗西斯，弗朗西斯，那个时候我一直在叫你，尽管我看不见你，你也看不见我，”我抱着他在我怀里径直坐下，插入他内壁完美贴合，他发出一声抽痛的喊叫，声音细，锐，冷，不含一点媚气。  
他双手抓住我背后衣料颤抖着，嘴唇颤抖着，“他们对我实行你所能想到的一切侵犯。”

在寻常时间，他是意外强大的吸血鬼，冰冷，香艳，叫人用白天和夜晚去思念。我不知道在过去和过去和过去我们究竟发生过什么，然而毫无疑问，我们附骨而生。  
“吸血鬼，是可以没有血肉的。”他笑着揭穿一个秘密，“我想你见过，在梦里，那么多从出生到今天的梦，即使全部被切碎，也不该只剩一个场景。”他思考，“你见到不止一个我。我见到不止一个你。在过去，我曾经被绑在火刑架上烧死——”  
被当成吸血的恶魔，你说，我却腹诽，你难道原本不就是吸食血液的魔鬼，他伸出一根手指，细长，莹白，在我唇边竖起又摇了摇，并非如此，他们以为这样可以杀了我，可是不行。  
“我倒希望我就这样一死安定，一了百了，”他伸直细白小腿，躺在窗台，面向月空，獠牙张开，吞吃月亮，“可是不行。我是伥鬼，所谓伥鬼是有宿主的。在我找到那个‘宿主’之前，就算蒸干了我全部的血和肉，那些蠕动的组织仍然可以再生长出，随后组成那个‘亚瑟·柯克兰’，”他朝我笑，“伥鬼，伥鬼，欲望是它不死不灭的内核，击灭了求死的恶欲又激发了求生的贪欲。伥鬼的愿望只有一个就是寻求解脱，”他垂眼闭目，“伥鬼的下场只有一个就是无法解脱。”  
“我早就料到了我。”他说，“我们做的全部努力都是徒劳。”

我们相谈甚欢。  
一时间真像某种共犯或者同盟了。弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦想要知道自己生命的真相，亚瑟·柯克兰想要求得一次永久的死亡。  
生命，在反复穿行。舞台，在轮番上演。太阳不过是一个烧烈的火球，想要贴近它的人类都化为蒸汽，月亮不过是一块冰冷的石头，凡是期待它的人类都沦为美杜莎的祭品。吸血鬼和猎人，从争斗蜕变成为现代戏剧的某种惯例，并无崇高理想，不论征服还是战胜，都不过是聊以维生的借口，“猎人需要吃饭，吸血鬼需要功绩。”基尔伯特抿了一口酒，他近日难得不热衷于痛饮，“这些原本是没有意义的。这不是什么神圣的职业。除恶是不可以尽的。当除恶尽了，除恶者也就随之尽了。缘分也就尽了。弗朗西斯，你想想，”他替我倒上一杯，“如果有一天吸血鬼不再出现了，猎人也消失殆尽了，任务没有了，功绩没有了，憎恶失去理由了，伥鬼失去宿主了，灵魂无依无据了，生机没有了，生命消失了，月球不升起了，太阳不下落了，”  
“那该是，”他的笑意刻骨分明，“多么无聊的一个世界啊。”  
“我见到了你做过的许多梦，虽然原因不明，”他露出狡黠笑容，“中国人讲‘温酒斩华雄’，让我猜猜，‘你是否胆敢温酒斩我？’”

约定时间逐日迫近。  
所谓约定之日就是弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦的三十二岁生日。邂逅亚瑟·柯克兰是在一年以前，而今时间缩短，我确实见到亚瑟的脸庞日益红润。  
是出于希望而焕发的光彩。令一介苍老青年逐日焕发生机。像枯死蓬草，从死神手中又一次夺得生命。他的嘴角日益有了诙谐的色彩，不再同过去身体冰冷而语带机锋，他同我柔和相谈。  
那天他问我话，“你怕死吗？”  
我摇头。  
“为什么不怕呢？”  
“为什么要怕呢？”我反问，“你以为只有你一个人每天都备受折磨吗？我不知道那些事情是否真实，但我希望尽早逃离。”这次换我嘲讽，“我不知道这一切哪些是真哪些是假，或者全真全假。这没关系。这和我都毫无关系。我不介意我是活着或是死了，我无法区分梦和真实。我见到我们从某场审判开始，此后一概不知，”我深吸一口气，“我只想知道我是谁。”  
“想知道那场审判吗？”他饶有兴致地问。  
“你知道吗？”  
“不。”他摇头，“我要是知道，也不必来找你了。但我也和你一样。我不怕死，我渴求活。我在梦中知道了真实。自那以后，每天我都在寻找求死的方法。我同样不知道我为什么活着，为什么不尽早去死——生活没有意思，人生毫无意义，也许连人生都算不上，我不知道我有没有亲人，有没有朋友，有没有过去，还是真只是个幽魂，”他笑得分外孤单又欣慰，“我渴求死。你知道吧。我并非活着，只是从来没有死过罢了。”  
“现在，我终于有机会来验证那个答案了。”他闭目，“伥鬼没有信仰，伥鬼只信宿主，只遵从欲望。”

一场分别。盛大的告别。“让我们试试谁有勇气用唇来一试刀锋，”他的吻落在我左脸颊，“看看谁被谁杀死，谁得到解脱。”  
我做过单独调查。四百年间记录簿上在册死亡猎人名单，意料之中的重叠，“弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦，奥利弗·柯克兰，弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦，奥利弗·柯克兰，弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦...“  
反复，恶鬼，饿鬼，反覆。只有死局不会逃脱。我翻阅着这一付名册，蓝色瞳孔倒映深紫，串成某一处回忆直击脑颅，“弗朗西斯，我不爱你了。”这不是梦，“弗朗西斯，过去的七年到此彻底清算。”他字句板上钉钉。蓄意法庭，恶意举报，精心设计，一付好情人面临死离死别，前所未有，七年无痒却一并承接四百二十一年，金发青年甘愿受罚，“是我主动犯下的罪，是我和他行不齿之事，”在公开受审中朗声而笑，“和弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦毫无关系。他对于我只有收留和成全，自始至终没有第二件事。”留下听众席中某个年轻贵族颓然落座——一方墙面喷吐鲜血，木质层层洗刷原始壁画，猩红伴随深黑，罪恶上脸，隐秘实验，刻意得到的牺牲品，吸血鬼，永生的诱惑，禁忌，并非生死之别，凌辱，死亡，虚假，无法生存，出逃，木屋，寻找，间隔年，覆灭，波诺弗瓦，池水，刑具，分别和重逢，洗刷记忆，恰巧相遇——  
当日我确实见到城外阿登森林，青苔疯长，横竖陷阱，打转的第七日被破旧木屋造访，那尚在四百年前，屋外是弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦，屋内是亚瑟·柯克兰，一门之隔，死后幽会，吞吃日光的血液洗濯过后，留下齑粉已沉入泥土，和一个徒劳负罪人。  
弗朗索瓦·波诺弗瓦。当日在烧穿骨骼的痛觉中入睡，有着酷似容貌和阴冷神情，跪倒在积水泥塘旁见到身为恶魔证明的黑色血液，  
“我倒希望我就这样一死安定，一了百了，”少年轻佻的笑容渐浓成水，“伥鬼的下场只有一个就是无法解脱。”

“来吧。”他朝我笑，“这一天终于到了。”  
在午夜。描述已经稍显疲乏了，“现在，你终于三十二岁了，和你第一次被我杀死的时候年龄时间都重合，而我仍然在我第一次死亡的二十四岁，”柯克兰话语解脱轻松，“看来这件事情重复了四百多年，连程序都没有改变，我们一个人成鬼，一个人成猎，捕杀之后一死一疯，只是颠倒了个角色，然后又度过一样的一次人生。”  
我仍旧沉默。  
“每一次的复生和死亡都在我们最初开始的年龄，每一次的更新又都会丧失掉全部记忆，非要到约定之日逐渐到来，过去发生的事情，就只那七年和剩下的四百二十一年，又慢慢地找上门来，敲魂索命。”他抿着唇，“这个游戏不知到什么时候才会结束，也可能永远都不会结束。如果结束了，痛苦就了结了，这世上也就没有弗朗西斯和亚瑟了，没有弗朗索瓦和奥利弗了，没有伥鬼了，没有宿主了，”他朝我扯出一抹笑容，“你喜欢这样的世界吗？”  
“这是我们自己的选择。”  
“是，没错。”他笑声渐缓，“是我们自己选择了这样。从开始这场游戏的第一天，就不断地被噩梦困扰，寻求解脱的方法，一天天被指引着在特定的时间被特定的人杀死，以为这样就能得到解脱，以及，以及！”他笑声骤然尖利，刺破月空，“在拼凑了所有线索之后，知道我们根本不可能走出宿命！”他垂眼仍旧扯动嘴角，“可是我们到底做了什么呢？为什么永远都只能被掐着喉咙不许死去，却从来不被允许生活呢？”  
“你知道吧，弗朗西斯，”他收紧了视线，“你曾经对我做过什么。”  
“我做过什么？”我的声音从未如此刻薄，“那个时候你也叫亚瑟·柯克兰，你还记得都发生了什么吗？”  
“什么？”  
“都是一些很无聊的故事，”我自顾自地讲，“也没人能知道事情竟然牵涉得那么久。年少贵族弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦，二十岁在巴黎街头见到一个孩子破败又漂亮，小提琴却拉得很好，那个贵族也不知是为了什么便收留了他，提供资助和教育，让孩子身上的音乐才华能成熟浇灌。当时亚瑟·柯克兰十三岁，”我顺序讲述，“贵族本人自然也是懂音乐的，两人相谈甚久也相谈甚欢，逐渐就有了些不该有的东西，但当时风论尚不允许，于是他们相约定不可让第三个人知道，仍然要相爱并永远不可终止，那时候时间尚且度过三四年，一切走得还早。”  
“接下来的事情统共在七年中全部发生。”过去的承诺对我来说已经很稀薄了，“拉琴，作曲，游览，演出，观赏戏剧，出席酒会，院落，和春，约定未来，还有，”我顿了顿，“做爱。”  
我清楚看到他的喉咙紧了紧。  
“又如何不能理解？关系真已到了那一步。柯克兰家族逃出来的少爷，心思说优渥也好说脆弱过度也好，受不了世系攀附的那些肮脏玩意就擅自出逃，在街上流浪到恰巧时间被知己留住，接下来的人生叫孟德斯鸠这样盘算丰富的人也要羡慕。”我看着他忍不住要笑出声，“柯克兰，你何止有昂贵的财富，你还有纯粹的爱情！这些东西是美丽并且脆弱的，经不起风吹雨打的，可你偏偏自诩清高，以为一点小情小爱就是世上第一事。然而又不懂把遮掩做到最好。终于被人发现，检举暗箱操作一番审判，柯克兰就此揽下所有罪过，叫波诺弗瓦好好生活。”这次轮到我半是冷笑看着亚瑟·柯克兰，“直到此刻，我们那些小打小闹才结束，你所谓爱情才真正开始，”  
“你不觉得吗，亚瑟·柯克兰？”

仪式在午夜之后进行。  
时间大抵相合便已经足够。再说多余，徒劳无益，我跪下，跪倒，倒在镜子前沿，亚瑟站立，将细长指甲刺入我颈后皮肤，毒素逐渐注入血液，导入循环系统，效应扩散，麻痹期待，“我终于要死了，”我喃喃。“你终于要活了，”他窃笑。  
“遗憾吗，后悔吗，”“何必呢。”他躬身吻在我左脸颊，随后蔓延，顺着脖颈，湿润舔舐，温度回升，“我是一个伥鬼，冷了三四十年，从没有像现在这么热过。”他闭目呻吟，“热的感觉真好。是你赐予我的，我不能在白天自如醒来，身体也从没享受过温度，今天，我就要杀死你，杀死你之后，我也就将消失在这里，下一次获得作为一个人的痛苦一生，”他舔弄着我耳廓，“真好，真好。我们又要相爱了。这是多好的一件事啊，你不这么觉得吗？”  
“那么这次轮到我当伥鬼，”我笑着说，“这次轮到我当弗朗索瓦·波诺弗瓦，轮到奥利弗去当猎人，来狩猎我，来互相折磨，”我想到未来种种，心中兴奋得发抖，身体却逐渐冷得像冰，“这次换我来接近你，贴近真相然后被真相杀死，这是一个完美的过程，我们的伥鬼游戏永远不会落幕，永远在约定时候下手，永远在寻求结束，永远不忍心找到突破。”  
“你说得对，”亚瑟顺着我锁骨向上伸出小舌舔入嘴唇，“现在，让我把你的生命拿走吧，让我把欲望放进你的内核吧，弗朗索瓦·波诺弗瓦，让我预言，百年之后你仍不敢温酒斩我，永永远远都只在这一刻任我宰割，”他垂眼醺醺醉醉地笑着，“弗朗西斯，弗朗西斯，你听到了吗，我是亚瑟，我是奥利弗，我是柯克兰，我是你的爱人，你的运，你的命！”他神秘兮兮地舔下一句话，“我们没完没了。”  
我持续性闭目，等待死亡。

毫无疑问，破解的方法存在又不存在。它不是伊甸园的毒苹果，却也没有人愿意去求取那杀灭爱情的智慧。那些徒劳而奔忙的猎人啊，你们又如何知道何时你们将遭逢你们的伥鬼，你们又如何知道你们究竟在如何的生活中穷途奔忙。  
过去的快乐是何其短，残存的折磨是何其多。然而又有何人曾许诺卑劣人性的作弄快感不能从自虐式的崇高中获得？如果说人类天生就要在欲望的牢笼中生活，欲望则绝非向外突破的追求极限，而只是向内闭锁的故步自封。我们是何其可悲啊！我们是何其快乐啊。  
这样的暴风雨这样的园林，这样的新世界，永恒有这样的人在其中。

血液仍在体内翻腾。封闭了感官又增幅锐利，清洗了额脑又赋予欲求。等到一切结束，一切便又要开始。我们要忘记一切，再次相爱，再次相恨，饮着所有罪恶，  
见到世纪相复的庸俗遗留。


End file.
